Once Upon a Day in Gamindustri
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Blanc goes for a walk one day in Lowee... Which ends in hiliarty.


One shot coming your way...

I hope you enjoy readers... Or, Reader :P

* * *

Her name was Blanc. And her hobby was reading... But then again, she went out on occasion. Her "twins" were currently in the Basilicom not doing very much so... Setting an example as per what Mina kept moaning about - She put on her fluffy coat and headed out of the Basilicom.

It was an ordinary evening... Well, as normal as it got in the lands of Lowee. The Moon was in a good place (Half way in the Sky), the trees were blowing gently with the wind but it was mild. Not super cold but not super hot either, just right.

'I wonder what's going on in the Guild today...' She thought as she headed to said Guild building.

Now, ordinarily during the Day she would see citizens of Lowee and pass on blessings but seeing as it was night - It wasn't really time for that. They wanted to have downtime from worshiping her... Which was only fair. Blanc couldn't imagine having to worship someone every day...

"Except when my sisters get to Teenage years... I'll be praying to the True Goddess then..." She mumbled as she opened the rather heavy Guild doors and walked in-

-Straight into a cloud of smoke.

She coughed as she waved her hands to remove the smoke from her vision. What she saw was... Confusing to say the very least:

RED was sitting half on a chair and half leaning across a table, talking to some girls... Probably trying to "pull" them Blanc decided - But what confused her was that her Golden Dragon was practically giving a kiss to one of the Guild workers...

Shaking her head from the sight she headed to the reception desk. She looked at the Receptionist up and down and blinked.

There was only one thing on Blanc's mind when she saw the disheved hair and messy look on the receptionists face:-

"You look like shit."

Gee, that was nice. Well done Blanc.

The receptionist looked up at Blanc and stuttered. "L-l-l-lady White Heart! I'm sorry I just..." She went to get up when Blanc waved her to sit back down. "Eh?"

Blanc cleared her throat. "I said - You look like shit."

The receptionist felt several beads of sweat form on the back of her neck and nodded. "Eh... It's been a long day. How can I help you Lady White Heart?"

Blanc placed her right hand on the desk. "How's the requests? Got any that no-one can handle?"

Receptionist NPC, lets call her for now, blinked and tilted her head. "I can't think of any... Hmmmm... I have one. Maybe."

'Scatterbrained piece of-' Blanc thought.

"Ugh... Is this the book?" She pointed and the receptionist nodded. "That's the one. We had Lady Purple Heart through her earlier though... She wanted that quest and I was told not to let her have it..."

Blanc growled. "Neptune..." She looked at the book and opened it. "What did you say?"

"Well, I didn't let her have it - I wasn't allowed to. She took a surprise one we got though... Something from Miss X about a missing box?"

Blanc started to giggle. 'Ah yes... Miss X... Basically me.'

It had all been an elaborate ruse to get Neptune off of her back - It was a quest that involved a LOT of manual labour and a lot of running... Around in a circle. While wearing an bunny rabbit on your head... Holding a glass of milk. Don't ask Blanc why she said milk in specific.. She just wanted the picture to be sent to her of Neptune actually doing it. That would send the Brown haired goddess into histerics. But to save face, she kept herself to giggles.

"Where is Nep- I mean, Lady Purple Heart now?"

The receptionist shook her head. "She hasn't reported back for 3 hou-"

"I'm back!"

"Ah- Here she is now."

Blanc looked to the door and ALMOST couldn't help herself - Neptune was stood there, bunny rabbit on her head, glass of milk in one hand and looking rather puffy in the cheeks. She started to laugh - At Neptune.

Neptune put the glass down and the rabbit before marching over to the Receptionist. "Who gave that cosplayer, who looks like Blanc, the right to laugh at me!? Miss X will be most upset!"

NPC Receptionist looked to Blanc who suddenly fell into fits of laughter and histerics. Coming out tonight had been the right decision after all, well, at least from Blanc's perspective.

"Well, whatever! Gimme the reward!" Neptune handed the picture in. "See! The picture's right here! Done and finished! It's even a holo-recording!"

Blanc stopped for a moment before looking at the holo-recording. "I'm just int...interested..." She managed to stop giggling before taking one look at the recording then laughing again, much MUCH louder, gaining the attention of RED, The Golden Dragon's kissing partner and IF who had been nearby having a drink with Compa.

As normal then.

IF got up and headed across to the two goddess' while Neptune had a great big: (?) over her head.

IF looked between Blanc, Neptune and the "book of requests", looking at Neptune with a critical eye. "You actually, did, Miss X's request?"

Neptune nodded. "Yeah! It even said; You'll learn something about yourself you never knew before if you do it!"

Blanc fell to the floor laughing as her hat rolled off of her head, she held her sides. "Hahahahahah! Please, True Goddess, no more!"

IF sighed and looked at the "Miss X" name and peeled it slightly off. "Nep-Ko... You do realise who gave you this quest?"

Neptune nodded. "Miss X." Neptune pointed at the girl laughing on the floor. "Now can someone PLEASE tell me who that girl thinks she is to laugh at me THIS much!? It's just a quest!"

IF blinked at her. 'How can you be THIS stupid?' She peeled it off completely. "Read that again."

Neptune cleared her throat and made a grand look about herself for no apparent reason whatsoever. "Miss- Wait, why's that been removed!? It says... Lady White..." She read the rest and her voice went quiet.

IF nodded with a look of understanding. "Now you get it? That quest was set up by Blanc... Who is currently on the floor."

Everyone in the Guild went quiet as Neptune came to a realisation in her head. Going bright red she started to think a little too fast, even for Nep. Smoke came out of her ears as she went even more bright red in a blush. "N-N-N-N-N-N"

"N?"

"NO FAIR BLANNY!" Neptune spun on her heel and raced out of the Guild much to the laughter of everyone in it, besides IF, who could only shake her head in pity.

"Does that mean I can kiss Wifey Number 1 now?"

IF felt a light pink blush dust her cheeks as Compa looked at her. "N-No Red, no it does not."

"Awwww!"

Sufficiet to say, Blanc had a LOT to talk to her sisters about when she went home later the following day. And let's just say that Ram wouldn't stop at Neptune about it while Rom passed it to Nepgear, who passed it to Uni who made Noire and Vert accutely aware...

The only thing that could be heard from Planeptune's Basilicom, if you were around to hear it, was:

"BLANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCC!" - Neptune's voice. Who held herself up in her room for the rest of the Month out of sheer embarrassment.

Histoire though, was pleasently amused... For the first 3 days... Until it took her 3 more days to start having a go at Neptune for not working again...

Yes.

Again.

* * *

The End. Hope you enjoyed, this rather crazy story completed at 05:24 in the morning! ^^


End file.
